


Lights (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [20]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Lights, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A moment for themselves.





	Lights (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Tony was standing on the rooftop of Stark Tower watching the city lights. He needed to be alone for a moment, away from everyone, just a moment for himself, when someone walked out to the roof.

\- “There you are. I figured I’d find you here.” – Tony smiled and turned towards the voice behind him. The voice belonged to the women he was so deeply in love with, his fiancé Adele.

\- “Sorry, love. I needed some fresh air. They can be a rowdy bunch.” – Tony said and saw Adele smile. She had to agree with him. When you get all the Avengers in the same room, plus food and alcohol, from both Earth and Asgard, courtesy of Thor, they could get extremely loud.

\- “You’ve been here for a while now. Everything’s okay?” – Tony heard the concern on her voice. He must’ve been up there longer than he realized.

\- “Do you remember the first time I brought you up here?”

\- “Of course. You had prepared a romantic dinner and we had our first kiss, while snow fell around us. It was almost as if you had turned the snow on just for that moment. This roof will always have a special place in my heart, not just because of that but because this is where you proposed as well.” – Adele answered him, snaking her arms around his neck and feeling him doing the same around her waist.

\- “It’s definitely a place with a lot of memories.”

Tony leaned in and kissed her sweetly, feeling her kissing him back. Breaking the kiss, she snuggled into his arms. He pulled her close and just stood there, with her in his arms, looking at the lights.

Adele always had this effect on him. With just a few words, she was able to calm him and to restore his faith in life and in love. No matter how bad things got, she was always able to see the light in the darkness. Even when she almost died at Ultron’s hands, she was able to see the best in the situation, telling him that now she had a scar to match his and that now he had an extra incentive to end whatever it was that Ultron was up to. She wasn’t wrong. Seeing her hurt and bleeding, made his resolve to end Ultron that much stronger.

\- “Tony? I want to ask you something.” – He was pulled out of his thoughts by her voice.

\- “What is it? You know you can ask me anything, love.”

\- “I know we haven’t talked much about it but… I was wondering if you would want kids. Not right now, but eventually. We never really talked about it and I want to know what you think about it.” – Tony could see the redness in her cheeks.

She was right. They had never really talked about it. They would see a cute kid on the street and they would both make a remark about him, but that was about it. He could tell that this was important to her and now that he really thought about it, he realized it was important to him as well.

\- “In the past, I always said that I didn’t want any kids. I was too afraid to have them and then turn into my father. I couldn’t go through that and put any kid through that as well. So, I always convinced myself that it would be best if the Stark lineage ended with me. But now…”

\- “Now?” – Adele could see his eyes glistening with tears and she was sure her eyes must’ve looked exactly the same.

\- “Now, I can’t imagine a future without them. Little mini Tony’s and mini Adele’s running around the house, their tiny footsteps echoing all around. Just the thought makes my heart burst. That doesn’t mean that I’m no longer afraid, I am. But now I have someone who brings out the best in me and makes me want to be the best version of myself possible. So, yes, my love, I want kids, as many as possible, as long as it’s with you.”

Tears were streaming down both their cheeks. Adele kissed him sweetly and deeply, making a silent promise to help him be the best father he could possibly be, feeling him kissing her back. Breaking the kiss, they looked into each other’s eyes and stood like that for what felt like an eternity.

Friday’s voice interrupted them, saying that Thor was being his usual loud and drunkenly self, almost breaking a glass coffee table. Tony and Adele couldn’t help but laugh. They knew they had to get back before Thor destroyed the tower. Taking a last look out into the city lights, they both made their way back into the tower, holding hands.

Tony knew that, now that they had this conversation, things were about to change and he couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
